marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel of K'un-Lun
The Duel of K'un-Lun was the ceremonial challenge organized by Order of the Crane Mother in order to decide who will be sent to the Cave of the Dragon to face Shou-Lao. Background During Danny Rand's time as a student in K'un-Lun, he eventually learned of the position of the Iron Fist, a title of considerable power and great importance throughout the realm, passed down through generals of the Order of the Crane Mother and tasked with protecting K'un-Lun from their sworn enemies, the Hand. Rand grew ambitious and set out to prove himself a worthy enough warrior of gaining the power of the Iron Fist, competing with several other students, including Davos, onto reach his goal of gaining this power. Despite many of the monks there believing that Rand being an outsider made him incapable of earning the title, Rand's determination grew further.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm Years later, both Rand and Davos were ready for the trials to become the Iron Fist. Rand competed against many of his fellow students, until only he and Davos were the only candidates left.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not For Burning Duel and Davos fight against each other]] Their final trial took place at a temple of K'un-Lun and witnessed by their teacher, Lei Kung, Priya, Yü-Ti and other masters. Donning the ceremonial masks, they were told that they were only allowed to leave until the opponent yields or dies. Danny Rand and Davos fought for hours in the temple halls. defeats Davos in the duel]] Both were equally matched and both received heavy injuries. Davos managed to gain the upper hand, when Rand found himself unable to hit his friend when Davos took off his mask. Despite seemingly on the losing side, Rand stubbornly refused to give up and Davos hesitated to deliver the killing blow and pleaded for Rand to yield. Eventually, Rand led Davos into the light of the dawning sun to blind him and gained the upper hand. As Rand held Davos to the floor and demanded for him to yield, Thunderer ruled Rand as the victor. Exhausted and injured, Rand left as the victor and prepared to face Shou-Lao the Undying. Aftermath As the victor, Danny Rand was sent to the Cave of the Dragon to battle Shou-Lao. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore the scar that imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands had shone with a quasi-mystical force and he finally earned the title Iron Fist.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire gains the power of the Iron Fist]] With his trial succeeded, Rand had gained his power and the Mark of Shou-Lao onto his chest before he was left unconscious outside the cave. He was eventually found by Davos who woke him up, as Rand then used his new Chi power to summon his Iron Fist. Still confused and disoriented, Rand looked at his new powers while Davos helped him onto his feet, telling him that the rest of K'un-Lun now needed to know that he was the Iron Fist. Rand told his friend that the trial was not what he thought it was, while Davos told Rand that it wasn't what any of them thought. He reminded Rand that he had a duty now, but Davos promised he would be by his side, guarding K'un-Lun.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable References Category:Events